I'm Crazy but It's True
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: All over and Ichigo and Rukia are separated... again. Months later they both think the other one is angry with them and Ichigo has to track down Rukia. Oneshot. IchigoxRukia


**I'm not crazy. It's true.**

Rukia was all but happy when everything was back to normal. There would be no more fights, aside from the normal battles with hollows, and she would sleep easily from now on. She had been forewarned that over the next few earth months only the preselected shinigamis would be allowed in the human world. She wasn't one of them and she's miss all her friends, especially Ichigo. Sometimes she wouldn't admit it but she knew that with everything that had happened she would. So she wrote.

Ichigo was standing at the gate waiting impatiently for Rukia when Renji showed up. He handed a chunk of paper to Ichigo and went through the gate. Ichigo knew then that she wasn't going so he went through the gate, paper crinkling in his hand. He was a little angry that she wasn't coming back. He knew she would return eventually… right? She always had before. He'd have to read the papers to find out.

_Ichigo,_

_I won't be returning with you as you can already see. The picked the top shinigami aside from captains are allowed to go back during the next few earth months. I'm still working to get my powers back to in this time where hollows are back on an up rise they don't want to send just anyone to be a shinigami. _

_Thank you for everything. Tell everyone the news and good luck in the future. I am sure your futures will be bright. Remember Ichigo, the hollows aren't your problem anymore so relax. Enjoy life and be normal. I have to go back to doing what I used to do also. It'll be difficult but it's where we belong._

_Rukia_

He looked at the papers and included were drawings of the friends in her cartoonish way. There was one of him and her together that she must have saved from a long time ago judging from the wrinkles and pieces that were torn off. He carefully set it on the desk and the rest he stuffed in his bag to show the others later.

The next day…

He went to school. He had only a few more days before he would graduate. He didn't know what his chosen career path would be. He kept thinking that he should be a shinigami but…

Rukia had told him not to.

There was no pay in that job.

How could he be normal if he was doing that?

He was staring at his book and meanwhile teachers were talking about all the different jobs that people had and as they talked he somehow decided he would be a firefighter. He could save people, protect people, and fight something, even if it was fire. It seemed to be the kind of career he would choose.

Orihime was talking with her friends so he set her picture next to her as he did with Chad and Ishida. They went on with everything like it was any other day and to them it probably was. Rukia hadn't been the one to break in to their rooms, or fight with them and they didn't really save her or nearly die on several occasions for her. He had.

He sat down against a tree for a little while. Orihime sat down next to him. "These pictures are great".

He laughed. "She's a terrible artist, Orihime."

"She tries though, I think they're awesome!!" Her enthusiasm could not be trampled. He laughed again. "I'm sure she'd come back if she could. She doesn't want to end up in trouble again." He nodded, knowing all the problems that would cause.

"I think I'm going to be a firefighter Orihime. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great job for you. Saving lives and helping people is just what you always did. It's who you are I think!" He nodded. He didn't match her enthusiasm. On a good day he couldn't match her; this was not a good day.

Ichigo went home immediately after school. His two sisters were there fighting. "What's wrong?" He asked Karin.

"Nothing. Dad is being odd. He decided to take today off and he hardly ever takes a day off."

"AND he told us to not tell you what else he said." Yuzu chimed in.

"What else did he say?" Ichigo asked hoping they'd answer him. Yuzu was about to start when Karin stopped her.

"We can't tell you. He said not to. It's not like it's important anyway." Karin said, pulling Yuzu away into their room. Ichigo shrugged and continued on into his room.

Ichigo looked on the desk to see the drawing. He picked it up and stared at it. He couldn't remember when she drew this one. She _had _to show him everything, why not this one? He shrugged and placed it back on the desk.

His father walked in the room, well he ran in… then kicked Ichigo in the face. "What was that for?!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"For not being here today!"

"I was here, except for school!"

"Ex-Actly! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You were at school!"

"I told you that this morning! I do it everyday!!!" Ichigo was getting angrier by the second.

Yuzu walked in quietly. "Dinner's ready."

"Yes!!" His father yelled and ran to the table. Yuzu looked at Ichigo with a confused expression and went to the table. Ichigo sat down as well and began to eat.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You're not attacking your food like normal." Karin asked, noticing something was wrong.

"Nothing. So I think I might become a firefighter. What do you think?"

"I think that's great Ichigo!" Yuzu said with enthusiasm that rivaled Orihime's.

"Sounds cool." Karin added.

"You sure you're cut out for that kind of work?" His dad asked, it was a challenge, meant to cause a fight but he wasn't in the mood.

"Yes." Ichigo said it in a tone that was serious. There was no arguing with that tone.

"It takes a lot of physical strength and brains to do it. If you're determined then I'm sure you can." His dad said seriously.

"I know you can Ichigo." Yuzu said smiling.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo finished eating, excused himself and left the house. He walked down the streets until he was at a fire house. He went in and saw Tatsuki. "Hey Tatsuki, what you here for?"

"Orihime told me you were thinking about it. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to too." He nodded, barely listening. A man who reminded him of Byakuya.

Ichigo told him that he wanted to start as well. "Well then let's go in an office and talk." Tatsuki and Ichigo went into a room, there was just a desk. "You need to pass a medical examination and a basic physical fitness challenge to start training with us. At any point in time after you finish your basic training you can do a physical test of firefighting skills to get a position. You'll have to score better than those already placed to do so though." Ichigo smiled, it was like soul society, a fight for ranks and honor. He liked the sound of that.

"I want to run my fitness challenge and medical exam now." Ichigo said standing up.

"You sure about that, kid?" Ichigo smirked.

"I haven't been this sure in a while." Tatsuki thought he was insane, but she wouldn't let him show her up.

"I will too!" She was up to anything they could throw at her.

"Alright then, everything is always set up. First the next room over the doctor has to okay that you're healthy enough for it." Ichigo didn't want to deal with that, he just wanted to go.

Ichigo went into the room and after checking his heart, blood pressure and such he was declared healthy enough for the test. Tatsuki went in shortly after and was Okayed for the test as well. They went to behind the building where a huge obstacle course was laid out.

The man stood at the beginning. "You have 3 minutes to complete. If you do you can begin actual training, once you finish high school of course." He looked at them. "Ready?" They nodded. "Go!"

Tatsuki was in the lead as she wasn't as shocked at Ichigo that he hadn't forewarned them. Ichigo quickly took to the course. The first were spiked hurdles that he barely cleared, the first few ripping his clothing, slowing him down. They had to crawl underneath low beams which he couldn't take to slowly. Then he had to cross a balance beam of sorts. He made up time by running across without a concern of falling but he nearly fell in the pit. He quickly ran back and jumped, nearly falling in. Then he came up to a climbing wall.

Tatsuki was struggling up the wall but Ichigo climbed like he was a squirrel on the tree and he caught up with her. There was a long run to the next part, which involved squeezing through different tunnels that were tall or narrow. Then there were punching bags that were coming at them which he pushed through and dodged which got him in the lead though Tatsuki was not close behind.

Then they had to run up a ladder and climb down another wall then climb over large rocks and rods to the finish line. He came with only a little while ahead of Tatsuki. His time was 2:13. Hers was 2:40. He collapsed on the ground as did Tatsuki.

"Impressive, I must say. I haven't seen times like from anyone but our finest top officers. I'm interested to see how you two progress. You pass and I'll see you in classes next week." Ichigo stood up still not having caught his breath and laughed. He was dirty and sweaty and exhausted.

Tatsuki laughed. "You got through some of those like a maniac."

"You did pretty well yourself." He responded. "Why do you want to be a firefighter?" He said sitting back down.

"I want to help people, know that I'm doing something good for the community." She said. "I thought about being a doctor but all those years of school aren't my style. This is much better."

"Yeah, I get that. See you." He stood up and walked away returning home, not saying a word to anyone and collapsing in bed, proud of himself.

6 months later…

Asi Namike, the man he met when he first tested at the fire department was reviewing all his work. "Well it seems that you are qualified for everything. Your psychological evaluation was weaker than expected though..." Ichigo knew that would be mentioned. His mother's accident had come up and he was still getting over everything in the soul society at the time. "However, after you beat Yoki I can't deny you. You get the position, 3rd seat". Ichigo nodded and thanked him leaving the room.

He sat in the park. It was just then that he missed everything about soul society badly. He had a purpose now. It wasn't just school or training anymore. He could go out and save people from fires, makes sure nothing happened to them. He wondered how she was doing.

She was probably doing about the same thing he was, training, learning and maybe doing some paperwork. She was probably having a lot more fun than he was anymore. She made friends easily and everyone liked her. Hopefully Byakuya was being kinder to her than before. She was probably very happy and having a lot of fun, partying and drawing.

He walked through the park and went towards the training center to work out. Then he felt it. It was a hollow. He hadn't felt their presence and so long it made him almost come to a halt. Without thinking he ran toward the pressure that came with it. "Be gone."

When he arrived, there was a sign of a fight but no hollow or anything in sight. He knew that the shinigami had to purify the souls to get them over and that wasn't that quick. Was it? He was surprised he noticed it. He had to find that hollow. Maybe it escaped!

He didn't know how long he spent wondering around trying to sense something but he was so tired that he collapsed on his back in the park. He knew there had been a shinigami there, he heard them. He heard her. For an instant he thought it was her but it couldn't be. Could it? He reached in his bag. He kept the note there. He reread it countless times. Every time he just saw a few earth months. How long was a few? Could it have been her? Wouldn't she have come to see him? Did she care? Was he just crazy? How long had it been?

He punched the ground. He was angry because he felt abandoned. Orihime, Chad and Uryu were off to college. The only one he had been around lately was Tatsuki. She was going to be challenging someone for a position in the squad too. He didn't know who or when but she would. She would be seated too.

He returned home. "Hi Ichigo!" Yuzu said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu."

"You don't look well."

"I beat Yoki for his 3rd seat position."

"Ichigo that's great. You can go out into the field now!" She hugged him and he lightly hugged her back. "You don't seem excited. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yuzu accepted it. He had his good days and his bad days. It was like the few years after their mom died, he acted like everything was normal but he just wasn't him.

He was lying on his bed and he looked at the picture- drawing. He hadn't moved it from that spot since he set it there the first day he got it. He missed her and that was what was bothering him. It was her, he knew it. He would know her voice anywhere. Why hadn't she visited? The more he thought the angrier he got. He grabbed the picture crunched it into a ball and threw it at the wall as hard as he could. Then he punched a hole in the wall. He sighed.

"Ichigo, what did you do!" Karin yelled.

"I'll take care of it. Leave me alone."

"Make sure you do!" She yelled back.

He looked at the ball of paper that was on the floor. He needed a new start. He packed up all his stuff and put it in his suitcase. He went in the hall. "I'm leaving, getting my own place. I-I'll visit… "Yuzu cried and Karin was angry but they didn't do anything to stop him. Their dad would do something.

Ichigo arrived at the station and got his things in order. He was in room 3. He was seat 3 and the first 5 people got their own rooms. All others lived in the main quarters, a big room with tons of beds. He settled down. Setting his bag on the desk threw his suitcase in the closet and collapsed on the bed. He was angry still but he would get over it.

Later that night…

Rukia was super happy today because she would be able to see the group again. It had been much too long. 6 months in earth time was like 4 years in Soul Society. It had been a pain but she was stronger and she was 8th in the ranks now. Byakuya was even semi-proud of her. She had mastered a lot more spells and incantations and she thought she was close to finding her bankai.

She had been placed in this area again by her own request. Most of the higher ranked shinigami felt it was below them to actually go into the human realm and she could do it if she wanted to, no one below her would dare argue with her. It was only her first day in town and she already found one hollow.

Hollows were few and far between regularly here. It wasn't a large city and the people were normal so most of them were happy just to pass on. Some had last requests but it was never much trouble. The gate was stronger that kept the other hollows out. So many had been released that it took the top-ranked shinigami 6 months (earth-time) to get it to an acceptable level. The time frame was predicted to be 2-3 earth months.

She was excited to see her friends again. She figured that since it was about November they would be in school again. She knew who she would visit first. She went to Ichigo's house through window. Ichigo's room was empty of everything, except a piece of paper, the bed which was stripped of all sheets and the desk. She knelt down on the ground and picked up the paper. She opened up and was shocked to see that it was the picture that she had given to Ichigo.

She sighed. She should have seen it coming that he would continue on with everything. He always did but normally he was always ready to welcome her back into his life. If this was any indication, he was not. She sighed and went back into the city to look for hollows though she knew it was unlikely she'd find any.

Before she left she set the picture on the desk and smoothed it out. She kind of wanted to take it back but she gave it to him. It was still his even if he didn't want it. He didn't want her either.

1 and half years later… 

Ichigo had accepted the fact that she wasn't coming back. She could be back but she was not interested in seeing him. No one was. He hadn't had heard from any of his friends since they left for college. They were in their second year and had one or two to go but they would stay where they were, in the big cities. He was just a civil servant, a fireman and they would be big. He guessed that long ago.

He visited his family once a week on Saturdays when Yuzu and Karin were out of school. They would be having their 16th birthdays soon. They wanted to have a big party… Well Yuzu did and since they shared the day Karin just put up with it. Sometimes he thought she was having fun herself.

His family was really all he had. Most people considered the squad a family but he didn't connect with them and they made little attempt to connect with him. His closest relationship was with Tatsuki but after their little break up she didn't talk to him much anymore.

He hadn't had good luck with girls. After joining the squad together they became close, training together and eating together. Then she asked him out. They dated for a while. She eventually broke it off because he was always thinking about something else. His head was somewhere else. It was.

Ever since that day when he heard _her _voice he could feel hollows when they came, he knew when the fires and destruction had been caused by one. He could see the souls and could feel there energy everywhere. It was hard to concentrate sometimes. He had to admit he was crazy. Last night for example.

They had responded to a fire and he knew it was a strong hollow, he could feel it in that direction. He grabbed the truck and flew there without his team. By the time he got there, there was no hollow just a fire that he quickly put out. That wasn't why he was considered crazy. There was a girl.

She had black hair and those same violet eyes that made him want to go crazy. She was a soul and she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"You scared away the shinigami! Now I'll never see my family!"

"A shinigami… here?!" It raised his blood pressure and he looked around.

"She was and she followed that thing." He nodded.

"It's gone now."

"How do you know?"

"I call feel it. Like I'm seeing and talking to you."

"You're not dead?" He shook his head.

"Not really. Just crazy." He sat down.

"You really are Kurosaki. Maybe you need some time off." Asi who was now chief told him.

"She'll come back. They always do. Bye." He whispered and stood up turning to his chief. "Yeah, maybe I do."

"You should do that. I can't risk someone that spontaneous on my squad." Asi shook his head. "You're a great man Kurosaki; you're welcome back whenever you pull it together. I won't say a word. You have to pass a psych-eval then though."

Ichigo nodded considering it all acceptable. "I'll take my stuff and stay with my family."

"Yeah, it's best that way." Bow out gracefully is what some might call it but after working 2 years without one he did deserve it.

He knocked on the door, no one answered. He walked in. "Yuzu? Karin?... DAD?!" He was kicked to the ground.

"Owww. What was that for!!" Ichigo yelled.

"For walking out on us, your sisters were devastated." He was punched in the stomach.

"What was THAT for?!!"

"For thinking we'd just accept you back."

"Are you?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Of course but for what you did you shouldn't have thought that." Ichigo looked at the ground. It was reasonable to think that were upset.

"Hey! You've seen me since then and haven't hit me for leaving!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah but Yuzu and Karin made me promise not to because then you might not come back. Since you are I decided it was the right time!" He laughed and Ichigo sighed and walked toward his room.

He stopped when he was in the doorway. The room was decorated in a way that made him think… Rukia… "Karin told Yuzu that she could have your room. It's bigger than theirs. Karin was nice to let Yuzu use it. Yuzu didn't want to but eventually she did." His dad explained. "You're welcome to the couch."

"Thanks." Ichigo answered and looked around the room remembering everything that happened in that room, all the meetings and games, meeting Rukia. He sighed and looked on the wall and was surprised to see that picture.

Suddenly he was being hugged by Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu."

"Dad told me you came back." Her smile was so wide he didn't want to ruin her happiness.

"Yeah I'm on break for a while."

"Why for?"

"Just a break." She nodded.

"I'm glad you decided to spend it with us. You can sleep in here and I'll put the other bed back in Karin's room?"

"No way Yuzu. It's yours now. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll be just fine." She shrugged and hopped on her bed. He just kept staring at the picture.

"Hey Yuzu, why'd you put that picture up?"

"It's a cute picture, you and Rukia look like bunnies. Did she draw it?"

"Yeah, she did."

"I miss her Ichigo. What happened?"

"She went back. She was just visiting in town for a while." Yuzu nodded understandingly and smiled. "I'm going to go unpack."

He didn't have anywhere to unpack so he just set his things down and went to the park. He stayed there until it was dark. He sensed another hollow. This one was pretty weak but maybe he could find that shinigami. He ran with all the speed he could force, like going to save a life.

When he got there, there was just the little girl again. "Didn't she come back for you yet?" He asked her, slightly out of breath.

"She did but I'm not ready to yet. Soon though. She made me promise, soon." He nodded. "Want to sit and talk to me?"

"Sure. So you keep getting attacked by hollows?"

"That's what those are?"

"Yeah. That's what happens if you stay here too long." She nodded in understanding. "They'll keep coming after you to destroy you if you don't hurry on. So why are you here?"

"I wanted to find you again."

"That's why you're staying?" She nodded and smiled. "You should have just went on, it's safer and better that way."

"I have time but I wanted to talk to you. She talks to me but she's serious all the time."

"They usually are."

"She's sad I think."

"Why?" She shrugged. "I think you should go next time." He said getting up.

"Will you help me find her?"

"You can't just find them. I try all the time." He remembered countless times when he was first angry and felt that she was around and ignoring him. He'd chase her and soon loose track of her. After a while he figured that it couldn't be her. It was too long for her to stay here and she wasn't that fast or quick when it came to dealing with hollows.

"Why do you look?"

"I thought that she was someone I knew. But she can't be."

"Well then, I'll go find her myself." The girl got up and left. Ichigo walked the opposite direction and suddenly he felt the girl's energy disappear. That wasn't what made him surprised. It was a very familiar energy… Rukia!

He made a mad dash for the direction that the energy was but once again he lost track of her. He returned home and ate in quiet only answering questions about his break. He didn't know when he'd return back to work.

As he laid on the couch trying to fall asleep he kept trying to convince himself that it wasn't her. Because if it was that would just drive him crazier. He had to go back to work. He couldn't talk to souls and live on the couch the rest of his life. He could but what kind of life was that?

He decided that he would stop chasing. For months after he first thought he heard his voice he chased after hollows and any presence. He had never felt her energy before. He didn't know how he could feel it now but have been that close to her the first time and not.

He sat outside and sighed, he was alone. He had his family but he accepted that he would be alone. He was crazy. He talked to souls and could loose his job over it. He had to stop it and he didn't know how. He knew someone who could though.

He when to Urahara's shop. "Urahara, this needs to stop!" The door slammed.

"What needs to stop?" Urahara asked walking outside to meet Ichigo.

"I need to stop sensing everything. Now! I'm going to loose my job because they think I'm crazy!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you sensing?"

"I heard Rukia a long time ago and lately it was her pressure, like she's here."

"Ignore it if it bothers you. I mean it only takes half a brain to fit in with everyone else." He remembered how Rukia could always fool everyone…

"I need to not know. I want to be like everyone else. I'm crazy!"

"Are you?!" He asked. "What makes you think that?"

"It can't be her, that's why. She isn't that strong or fast or skilled or anything! I can't catch her!!"

"It has been a while Ichigo, she could get stronger. You did steal her powers after all. I don't think that's a good judge of skill." Urahara corrected.

"She doesn't have a bankai, she can't be that good."

"You'd be surprised."

"What? Why? Have you talked to her?"

"That's your problem. You care. If you didn't care then it wouldn't matter if you saw hollows or souls or heard or felt Rukia. Stop caring. Pretend you're everyone else and you'll find it a lot easier."

Ichigo was irritated so he left but he was determined that he would catch her. He had to know.

1 month later…

He was angry. He was running out of vacation days. He saved up 8 weeks and he only used 3 but he did want to keep some for later but before he could return and pretend he had to know the truth. Today would be the day. He sat and searched through all the souls in the area for a hollow. He was waiting for one to emerge. He would have to be extremely quick because this person was quick. He didn't think Rukia was that quick.

Suddenly he felt it and ran toward that direction and he saw her disappear once the hollow was disposed. "It's true. I'm not crazy." He had to find her. Where would she go? What was she doing? He went back to Urahara.

"I give up on being normal. I need to find Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled at Urahara. "You know where she is."

"Of course I do, idiot. She's been staying here after all." Urahara laughed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did you must not have been listening… You just missed her though and she avoids you so you're not going to be able to catch her… her skill now is quiet impressive. You underestimated her, then again so did I."

"Is she stronger than me?"

"I would say not. You can't catch her because she's a soul when you try to chase her. You're a million times faster when you're a soul. She's still working toward her bankai. She's close but I'm not helping her. You're probably a lot weaker now anyway."

"I am not!"

"You haven't trained in Shinigami form in years. You think it's like a bike, you never forget. Where is your motivation? Do you remember how?"

"Of course I do but I'm stuck in my body still!"

"Then get out." Urahara tossed him a mod soul. "He'll take care of your body. Put things back in order for you to. You show me you're stronger." He laughed.

It was a challenge and Ichigo was up for it. He took the candy and suddenly his body was being taken over by the other soul. "Hey it's you! I'm Maki and I'm excited to be here."

"Get my job back and make me see not psychotic will you?" Ichigo told him. Maki shrugged and left. "What now?"

"Go find her if you're that quick."

…

Ichigo didn't find her that day or any of the weeks to come. 2 weeks and Maki had already gotten his position back and was doing better than ever when it came to being normal and getting along with his squad members. Eventually he gave up and went back in his body.

"It's okay Ichigo, I'm sure you'll find her next time." Urahara said in a mocking tone.

"I don't think I'm going to try anymore. If she's hiding then let her hide. She's good at it."

"I'll tell her you said hi when you return."

"Wait…! Have you talked to her while I've been searching?!!"

"She stops by every once in a while when you're gone to see if you've stopped trying to find her yet."

Ichigo punched the wall and it crumbled a little. "Why is she avoiding me?"

"I don't know. She doesn't want you to see her. She's different now. She wants to be different now too. All I can say is you should just do your own thing. It'll work out." Ichigo didn't think it would but Urahara seemed sure of it.

He returned to work and it was like he didn't ever leave since Maki had taken care of everything. He went to work and saved people and buildings like it was any other day. Then one day there was a huge fire in an apartment complex late at night. It was a small building and he and his partner were taking care of it. His partner on this one just happened to be Tatsuki.

"I'll take care of the first floor, you manage the second." She directed. He nodded and climbed the ladder to the floor to enter what looked to be a suite. He cleared all the rooms but one and when he went in it he saw a body. He grabbed the girl and climbed down the ladder with her in his arms.

"All clear except for her." He told Tatsuki. He set the girl down and rolled her over. His heart nearly stopped. It was Rukia. The gigai looked a tad bit older, taller and skinnier than her remembered her. Prettier than he remembered her.

"Isn't that…?!" Tatsuki said looking at the gigai. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I know how you felt about her."

He wasn't sure how he felt about her. "Oh, she'll be okay." He said. "Tell him that I'm taking a week off." Tatsuki nodded thinking he was crazy for thinking that she'd be okay when she was definitely dead.

He returned to Urahara's holding her gigai and Urahara laughed. "She's not going to be happy with you."

"I saved her gigai."

"She doesn't need it, she can stay that way for a very long time."

"She'll return with vengeance." Ichigo didn't sleep that night or the next and finally he was about to sleep and he heard her. "Finally!" Rukia ignored him and stepped in her gigai and then tried to run by he grabbed her gigai.

"Let go of me."

"No. I have been trying to find you for too long." She hit him hard and he almost let go. He was tired and he was ready to just sleep.

"Why have you been trying to find me?" She seemed upset, confused and angry. Mostly upset though she was pushing angry.

"Because you never came back!" He yelled at her. She stepped back against the wall.

"You were gone, the room was empty and when I checked again Yuzu was in there. What do you think I thought? Not that you were dead! You were gone! And the picture on the ground! I thought I was unwelcome!"

"You're not unwelcome. You're about the most welcome person there is!"

"The picture Ichigo. Why?!"

"What picture Rukia!"

"The one I gave you!" He stopped. He was extremely tired and thought about it.

"I was angry because I thought you weren't coming back that YOU didn't want to see ME." He took a deep breath. "I felt alone. They're gone. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, they're gone."

"I know." She said calmly, sadly. "I tried to find them too. I did see them but I didn't bother asking. I figure they wouldn't know either. They were doing their thing."

"Why did you run?"

"I didn't know what to think. You were angry at me and didn't want to see me and I didn't want to fight."

"So you run away from your problems now?" He said, laughing.

"Just you." She answered. "I'm ranked now. I'm doing well. I'm still working on my bankai. I don't have much time to practice there, here is a lot harder."

"Yeah, I remember." He said quietly. "Sorry."

"I avoided you. You were right, I didn't want to see you. I do know thought." She smiled. "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I am. I'm too tired to though. You're strong enough to hide your presence now." She nodded.

"Comes in handy when hiding from you… So want to play catch up?" She asked. "I'm 8th ranked in the 13 division."

"That's an improvement. I'm a firefighter." She nodded.

"I checked on you. You talked to the girl who wouldn't go remember?" He nodded back. It was silent and he wanted to laugh because they were two people who were rarely quiet. It wasn't awkward. "I missed you Ichigo."

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I ran. I should have fought you in the beginning. I've been running away a long time."

"A year or so. I didn't look hard enough. I missed a lot of clues to where you'd be." She laughed.

"I saw you on the TV rescuing people, and with your sisters at games. I was around but I managed to run away when you got close."

"There hasn't been a lot of hollow damage, and the souls are well taken care of." He complimented. She smiled and got up and he grabbed her wrist. "We're not done fighting."

"Tomorrow then." He let her go and she went into another room to sleep. He didn't think he would sleep but he did very peacefully.

Urahara woke up to the shockwaves of the two shinigamis attacking each other. "Morning you two."

They didn't take their focus off of the fight. They were evenly matched. Urahara figured that she would win, he was out of practice. Surely enough his sword flew out of his hand and she was quick enough to grab it. Then she stuck out her tongue.

"Not fair I haven't been like this in forever."

"I still won and you shouldn't have stopped practicing."

"You told me to leave fighting hollows to you guys what was I supposed to do?"

"Practice at least, keep in shape maybe!" She mocked. He didn't mind. He missed her. He forgot what it felt like to be happy. He was happy.

Then it hit him. "How long will you be here for?"

"What month is it?" She asked.

"August."

"4 more months than with 2 year contracts." Everything inside him was at a halt. She couldn't leave again. He couldn't do it. "Ichigo. Ichigo? ICHIGO!!"

"What?" He yelled. Hers arms crossed at that look he knew that she couldn't go. "Can't you stay here?" His voice pleaded with her.

"I can't Ichigo. I have to go back for 2 years. That's how it works now. To prevent things that happened with me to other people."

"Please?" She had never heard him ask please for anything.

"I can try something. I'll be back." She smiled and she was gone and he wanted to stop living.

He went home and when he got there Tatsuki was there. "I told them about Rukia. We're all sorry for your loss." She told him.

"She's fine. I told you. She's out of town and she'll be back this time. I just know it." Everyone around him seemed concerned by he wasn't at all.

He ended up going back to work. He was happier than he had been in a while just knowing that things were right between the two of them. He did better on his performance test and with Tatsuki telling everyone that his close friend died, he had to take a psych evaluation.

He did better than ever before and had everyone convinced she was alive because she was. As days passed he kept up hope that she would return soon. Yuzu and Karin seemed concerned and Yuzu even returned the picture to him.

"Wow, it's still around. I thought you would have torn it up and burnt it by now." He woke up to her voice. She was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"News?" He asked, hopeful.

"I pulled some strings and I can be here for a good long time."

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I told Byakuya that I was staying with you, until you died, here in the human realm."

"What did he say?"

"First he was angry and disappointed and then after a day or two he made sure I could. If anything is true it's that we Kuchikis get away with a lot. So now I can stay forever but I have to take care of hollows."

"Not a bad trade off." He said smiling.

"Everyone was confused but somehow managed to understand that I would permission or not so they granted it. No one wants a shinigami to stay in the human world because they would cause trouble. They think I can pull off not causing trouble and fitting right in. Byakuya even left me money to take care of myself." She smiled. "Hey Yuzu."

Yuzu hugged Rukia and they laughed. "Ichigo isn't crazy! You are alive."

"I'm crazy but it's true."

Rukia laughed. He didn't know why she decided to stay with him. He never gave her any real reason to. Once Yuzu returned to bed they sat on the couch and he asked. "Why are you staying?"

"I always liked the human realm better than soul society. Now I have a reason. And besides…" She smiled. "You asked."

He had tried to date other girls. There was always something with them. It was probably his fault but he didn't like to think of it that way. They were either too serious or too unserious. They just didn't understand him. He was crazy, that much was true. She had been there for him through it all and she took the time to listen and understand him. He knew about his mother and everything he had done. No one else could come close to that. Tatsuki was okay when they were dating but he would never tell her about everything he had done.

Ichigo woke up in the morning and for the first time in too long he was completely happy. He didn't have any complaints. Rukia would be with him until he died and then he could be with her in soul society. It sounded great. Rukia was curled up next to him, her head resting on his lap and Yuzu was coming into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Morning!" He said enthusiastically!

"Morning Ichigo." Yuzu said, almost surprised.

Their dad came in. "Good morning everyone!!!" He looked at Ichigo. "Who is she?"

"That's Rukia, dad. Remember?" Yuzu said smiling.

"Vaguely, nice to meet you Rukia. Why don't you go talk to Yuzu in the kitchen." Rukia remembered how Ichigo always needed to be lectured around girls, so she left.

"So Ichigo? What is she to you?"

"A friend."

"And later?"

"I don't know. A girlfriend maybe?"

"A girlfriend!" He said excitedly. "There may be hope for you yet!" Ichigo sighed.

"She's going to be around a while. That okay?"

"Of course it is! Remember to behave alright?" Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo understand that he needed to do something with Rukia. They couldn't just be friends. It was unfortunate that Rukia would lose some of her powers by staying in a gigai often but if they trained that that could be helped.

"Hey Rukia? Want to get a place together?" He had a room at the station when he needed it but to have a place of his own and with her was better.

"Sure." She was absent-mindedly watching TV and talking with Yuzu so his request wasn't taken seriously or maybe it really wasn't a big deal. "An apartment or like a little house? My apartment was nice before it was burnt down. Uraharu!"

He smiled. "Apartment sounds good." She nodded. Later on in the day they looked at places and found one in the center of the town so he could access anything nearby in case of a fire, it was close to the firehouse as well.

He returned to work and everyone noticed a big change in his demeanor. He was friendly and outgoing, he was talking to people that he hadn't said a word to before. "So is she alive?" Someone asked.

"Rukia? Oh yeah. She's great."

When he came home Rukia was attempting to cook. "So how does your job work exactly?" She asked.

"Uh… I work Monday, Wednesday, Friday all day two weeks of the month and the other two weeks I work Tuesday and Thursday. I start at 7am and get back 7am the next day. She figured that out when he didn't return that night.

"That's a unique job schedule. Should I get a job too?"

He never thought about it. He was making pretty good money alone in the job, enough to more than take care of them but what could she do? "Do you want a job?"

"Yes. I know what I want to do as well." She decided to get a job at the hospital as a nurse. She had to take some classes but in a few months she would be more than qualified. She would also help out Ichigo's dad at his clinic.

Months passed and she got used to his absence on the days out of the week. She got a little lonely but Yuzu invited her to dinner on the nights he worked so she had company, she also had her classes. And there were hollows. She spends a good 4 hours out of her week fighting hollows. It kept her in shape and from being bored.

One day her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rukia. It's Renji. Is it true?"

"Yep. I'm permanently residing in the human realm."

"With _him?" _

"Yes, Renji. You're welcome to visit."

"I don't think that's a smart idea Rukia."

"Maybe not but I've chosen this path." He sighed.

"Alright, I'll check on you every now and then when I'm in the human world."

"See you then. Bye Renji." She hung up and continued about her normal schedule. She was happy. She was a nurse by day, shinigami by night and Ichigo's… something the rest of the time. She would have to say friends because despite his pleads for her to stay that's all they were, or how he was acting.

When he got home she was sitting at the table. It was a Saturday morning and he was a bit tired. "Ichigo. What are we? Why am I here?"

He was a little surprised. "We're… Well I'm a human for the most part, and you're a shinigami, a soul in a gigai… you're here because I asked?"

"That's it?" She didn't seem happy to hear his response.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." She answered a little angrily.

"I don't know what you want Rukia. Talk to me!"

"I am. I wanted to you. You told me. The end." She went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"You're so childish!" He yelled at her door.

She flung the door open. "So maybe I am! What is it to you?"

"Ahhh! I don't know why we're fighting!" He said throwing his hands in the air giving up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I guess I expected a little more. I came here and I'm… disappointed?"

"Then why'd you come?" He asked.

"Because you asked! You asked me to stay here and now I can't go back. I made a promise that I will never ever return. All I have 10,000 to my name and now… I'm stuck." She threw her bag on the ground.

She wasn't happy and he didn't know what to do. She returned quietly into her room and he could hear her attempting not to cry. "What do you want?" He asked quietly to the door. "You're not happy?"

"I'm happy. I have your family and you and a job and I'm happy but it's not enough. It's not enough." She responded. "I'm thankful but I want more." She opened the door and he stared at her.

"You're beautiful." He told her with a smile on his face. "I really noticed it when I saved your gigai from the burning building and I've saved a lot of people from buildings, you're by far the prettiest." He didn't know why he said it but that's what he was thinking as unusual as that might be.

"Uh… thanks." She said, blushing a little bit.

"I want you here, with me, forever." She looked confused. "That's why you're here. That's what I wanted and I asked and you agreed. I'm sorry if that ever makes you sad or causes problems." She walked over to him and kissed him. She didn't expect it but he kissed her back and held her close to him. She was red and she laughed. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Maybe." He pulled her close and kissed her like he never had before. She held onto him and he ran his hand up and down her back, playing with the ends of her hair and her shirt.

She was happier than she had ever been, she felt complete. She hadn't had a full life like everyone else as a human and if this was any indication, she was missing something. That night she curled up with him in his room and fell asleep listening to his heart beat restfully.

"Rukia…?" Ichigo asked her in the morning. She looked at him. He disappeared a little in the morning and came back to surprise her on the couch. "Will you?" He was on his knee and had a ring. "Stay with me forever?" There were a few things she would have like to have heard also but she understood.

"I don't think I'll get any better offers, so okay. I will. Yes."

The ring he had was his mothers. His father had left it for him one day that he and Rukia had visited. His father left a note saying that she would have wanted him to have it. Rukia loved the ring and the fact it was his mothers made it so special to her.

Yuzu and Karin were excited for her. Rukia couldn't get a hold of her friends so it was small wedding, only about 2000 people from soul society came and a few from around town, including fire fighters. He had a hard time saying that he loved her because most of the time he just wanted to yell and fight with her but he'd be hollow without her. She made him happy, and slightly annoyed but that's normal.

Renji wasn't happy and Byakuya was more unhappy but they ignored it and enjoyed the celebrations. Byakuya knew Ichigo was strong enough to protect his sister and that she couldn't return, so she might as well live happily like he should have. Renji made Ichigo promise a fight before they got married, winner got Rukia… but not really. Ichigo one but it was close. Ichigo was still trying to get back his former strength.

Ichigo didn't think much back to the time when Rukia was gone. It made him laugh about how much was misunderstood about what was going on. The picture was framed and hung on their wall. He realized that it was indeed crazy but he was right. It was true.


End file.
